Although makeup professional commonly assist individuals with applying cosmetic products to achieve a desired look, it can be difficult at times for an individual to provide feedback on the exact combination of cosmetics that the individual prefers, particularly when there may be subtle differences between cosmetics recommend by the makeup professional. Therefore, there is a need for an improved platform for providing makeup professionals with feedback to facilitate the recommendation and virtual application of cosmetics during a makeup consultation session.